Green Eyed Angel
by Blowing Wind
Summary: AU poor Doctor Sakura Haruno did not expect to be stuck with an arrogant and short tempered, not to mention amnesia patient who's name she only knows as Sasuke. SasukeXSakura.
1. Morning Angel

_**Green Eyed Angel**_

_**Chapter 1: Morning Angel **_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me  
Oh my baby  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Then slowly turn away from me

Bonnie Tyler: Angel Of The Morning.

X

X

X

"Paging Doctor Haruno, Emergency Room 3." Came a loud voice from the overhead. A petite pink haired woman barely had time to take a sip of her fifth cup before wrinkling her nose and dropped her full cup of coffee into the nearby garbage can. Leaving the small cafeteria in a rush, she nearly missed her assistant, Hinata, who blushed and handed her a clipboard.

"This is the information for our next patient." Hinata said softly.

Sakura Haruno nodded as she quickly scanned the page briefly, her feet walking in fast pace toward the emergency room. Nearly every room in New England was full tonight due to a couple of accidents from the heavy storm. The storm came unexpectedly and Sakura was not surprised that many people had not been prepared for it. She herself had barely made it into the hospital before huge drops of rain along with thunders and lightings came crashing down flooding the roadsides. She was sure to hear that many houses and homes are flooded on the news by tomorrow. It was quite rare that New England had been hit with a storm this huge. Usually, the weather forecast took their time to warn the citizen at least a few days before to avoid any mishaps.

Thrusting into the emergency room, Sakura almost cringed at the sight of a young man, in his early twenties, laid on the table howling painfully as Tsunade, Sakura's mentor and her assistant Shizune tried their best to staunch the rapid blood loss from his upper body and limbs.

"Damn it, Sakura. I paged you hours ago." Tsunade snapped as she motioned for her to take her spot next to the bed. Sakura murmured her apology, mentally correcting Tsunade that it was merely five minutes ago, before donning her surgery gown and gloves and tackled the injury. It was fairly a deep wound, Sakura supposed. The story had been that the young man had been in a car accident where he was hit from both side forcefully, coupled in the fact that he was driving pretty fast for the weather, resulted in three fractured ribs, broken arms and a crushed leg. Sakura asked for a blood transfusion since he relatively lost a good amount of blood, mostly from the injury along with minor cuts that was too small to attend to at the time.

Five hours later, she was beyond exhausted as Sakura slumped into a chair tiredly. It was a little past midnight and the hospital had died down a bit, though some of her co-workers are still working on the newly admitted patients. She was supposed to be home hours ago since she was here since the early hour of six A.M.. Mentally dismissing the idea of going home since she did not think that her car could take in this weather anyway, she had asked Tsunade to extend her shift and had opted to stay the night at the hospital instead. She was used to small cramp spaces and learned to sleep and not complain on the small chair in the offices.

Since the night was far from over, Tsunade had accepted her request without questions asks like her usual self. Many nurses had not been able to make it for their shifts due to the weather since some had afternoon and evening shifts; the hospital staff was sure short-handed at the time, not that she was surprised. During her busy hours from running from one room to another, she had managed to steal a few minutes to take an update on the news. Traffics jammed on highways and floods already filled some houses to the ground. The town's deputy, Shikamaru and his team are having a rough night too. She made a mental note to call Ino since she knew that her best friend was not likely going to sleep at all tonight until her husband get home safely.

The windows shook from the forceful wind as she caught some glances of the trees swaying dangerously from side to side. She only hoped that the trees would stay in their places and not hit the hospital or the houses. Taking a small afghan from the sofa, Sakura covered herself from the slight breeze that the rain provided and settled herself on the sofa. She found herself unusually tired as soon as her back hit the couch; she succumbed to slumber almost immediately.

X

X

X

Sasuke Uchiha growled lowly in his throat as the heavy rain continued to beat down onto the windshield of his car. It was stupid of him not to check the weather and even more stupid by deciding to drive himself up to Maine instead of flying in. It was already two in the morning and he was far from his destination. He had opted to stay in a hotel when he found out that the storm was not going to stop until tomorrow, but the closest hotel was already booked out and another nearest one was twenty miles away. In this condition, he was moving extremely slow due to a couple of accidents happening ahead of the road and he could hear police cruisers and ambulances roaring, competing with the heavy storm.

Sasuke had mentally berated himself for being so stubborn, a trait that he was proud of. However, at this moment, he could not feel like he was bringing this upon himself. He could have waited for a flight tomorrow, his business was not urgent at all. If his big brother were here, Itachi would surely laugh his behind of for his predicament, annoying big brother that he was.

A little voice inside his mind spoke otherwise. Maybe it was the fact that his so called Fiancée, Karin, was pressuring him into marriage that he wanted to put off as long as possible. He had thought it over millions of time of his asking of Karin to be his wife. His parents, particularly his mother, was not thrilled of his choice of a bride, but had kept her opinion to herself. However, she did not hide the fact of her disapproval of Karin's behavior from time to time.

Then there was Karin herself. Sure, she was forceful and adamant of marrying into the Uchiha's family or fortune, whichever one it was. Nevertheless, she was so sure of her feelings toward him and he did tolerate her. Maybe it was because that he had spent almost five years with her and she had always satiated his lust and he was comfortable around her. He had very little doubt that she would make a good wife, not loyal, but decent wife, and that was all he asks for. Loyalty was not something he looked for in women since he know for sure that he was not able to love anyone aside from his family. Marriage was a duty to him and duty to him meant that he has to fulfill.

Stifling another growl, he spotted a steep narrowed lane and deciding that anything was better than being stuck in this horrible traffic, he instantly made a sharp turn toward the lane. He could possibly end up in a completely new state, but that was the least of his worry right now. Shaking his head to clear away the thought, he switched his eyes from the road and fiddled with the radio station from the current news into a soft classical music station.

It happened so quickly that he did not have time to react. A blinding light came at him suddenly before a loud crash was heard. Sasuke found himself pulled backward by the seatbelt as he car swerved uncontrollably, heading toward a tree trunk. He was still lightheaded from the sudden crash that he could not placed his foot, his injured foot on the break on time and he braced himself as his car collided with the tree. The impact had his head banged with the steering wheel and he was conscious enough to feel the trail of blood trickled down the side of his temple. He painfully moved his arms, unlocking the seatbelt before hauling himself out the door. He was aware in his state that the war was going to blow up soon and that he needed to get as far away as possible. Sasuke grunted painfully as he crawled across the dirt and seconds later, the loud explosion was heard throughout the area.

X

X

X

Sakura was jolted awake when a hand shook her shoulder and an urgent voice calling her name. Opening her eyes slowly, she came face to face with Hinata.

"Hey." He said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

"We've got an emergency. Another car accident, six people heavily injured in room four, five, six and seven." Hinata said hurriedly. Sakura nodded as she quickly rushed out of the room in a flash, heading toward the destination.

She found that nearly every available doctor was called on. She ordered the scrubs and gloves to be placed one before heading out to her station just in time a patient was wheeled in by the paramedic. Sakura had just placed a mask on her face, as the patient transferred from the stretch onto the bed and four nurses was available to assist her through the surgery. Surely, Hinata was there at the side, reading injury information and rearranging the tools, while the other three nurses plucked the mask onto the patient's face and another sticking a tab to secure the heart to the monitor.

"Scalpel." Sakura said clearly, as the tool was placed on her hand. She made a clean A-line cut after the nurse wiped away the residue blood from the flesh. It was not a pretty sight and by far, this was the most difficult injury she had dealt with in a while. The patient had a heavy internal bleeding; broken ribs and the kidneys were touched. Sakura spared a glance toward the pale face of her patient and her heart squeeze. He was a young male, to young to loose his life, and like every session of surgery she had performed, Sakura vowed that she would try her hardest of her ability to secure the patient's life.

It was definitely a long surgery for Sakura and her team to performed but the patient's life was no longer in danger and Sakura could not be gladder. He was transferred to a regular hospital room for recovery. The head Surgeon looked haggard and sleepless after hours on her feet non-stop and Sakura felt sympathy toward her mentor. On the bright side, the morning came accompanied with rays of sunshine bursting from the hidden clouds of New England. It was a great change from the storm last night and the townspeople could not ask for a better day to deal with the aftermath the storm had caused.

Hinata had gone home to her husband and Sakura's best friend, Naruto this morning while Sakura herself had morning shift and patients to look after. The hard night had passed without anymore people brought in and that she was grateful for. She had recognized some faces of the people she had known and prayed that they were all right.

After her routine morning coffee and a doughnut, she took a clipboard from the pile on the desk and went to check on her first patient of the day. She stopped before room two-thirteen, knocked softly on the door before pushing the handle, and went inside. The face of Mrs. Maurice greeted her as the old woman smiled radiantly.

"Good morning, Annie. How are you this morning?" Sakura asked sweetly as she went to stand beside her.

"Feeling much better than yesterday. I think it is time for me to go home, Doc. My granddaughter, Jenny is performing her ballet recital tonight and I can't miss it."

Sakura smiled softly. "Of course you can't, Annie." She checked Annie's status on the chart and smiled. "Lucky you, you're doing much better since last week, but take a nice rest before going out tonight, and don't overexert yourself." Sakura advised.

"Of course, Doc. Thank you for taking care of me this past week." Annie said gratefully.

"You're very welcome, and say hello to little Jenny for me to." Sakura said before bidding her goodbye and wrote on the status sheet for her to check out today. Passing it to the nurse, she murmured a thank you before picking up another chart.

This goes on until she was disrupted from one of the nurses from the fourth floor. Sakura took in her nervous facial expression and immediately asked what was wrong.

"It's the patient in room four-twenty." She said hesitantly. "We can't control him, so if you could…"

Sakura nodded her head. "I see. Where's is Tsunade-shishou?"

"Tsunade-sama is in a meeting."

"All right. Can you get someone to cover the next patient for me?" Sakura asked before getting into an elevator and pressed the fourth floor.

Upon exiting the elevator, a loud crash was heard and squeals of voices could be heard from the room four-twenty. Sakura hurried her pace as she half run, half-jog toward the commotion.

"What is going on here?" Sakura asked, raising her voice to be heard. A few nurses instantly shut the door and breathed heavily.

"The patient demand to be removed from the hospital immediately, Doctor." One nurse explained, Melanie, as Sakura read the tag pinned to her uniform. "It's impossible since he just had a surgery last night. Doctor, you operated on him so maybe you could talk to him or calm him down a bit?" she pleaded. "Please doctor, he's scaring away all the nurses."

Sakura heaved a sigh. She had many more patients to visit and this was not her floor. Since Tsunade was not here at the moment, she was considered the next best thing giving that she was trained by Tsunade herself. Sakura knew that she had inherited more than her skills but also her methods of dealing with patients and also her temper. Giving Melanie a nod, the nurse sagged with relief as she jogged away from the room.

Sakura gripped the doorknob firmly as she secured her feature, pasting a smile on her face, and opened the door. She came face to face with a pair of annoyed onyx eyes that seemed to want to burn her alive with his gaze alone. She remembered him all right, bloody face and one hell of an injury. Now in the light, no blood marring his face, his matching shiny black hair spiked in many different directions but it suited him just fine.

"Hello. I am Doctor Haruno. How are you today?" Sakura introduced herself with a smile but the man only narrowed his gaze in return. "I heard you have something on your mind." She ventured innocently enough as her eyes scanned his wound over. The bandage needs to be replaced and the wounds needed cleaning also.

"I want to leave." He commanded harshly. Sakura was taken back but she kept her face calm. He was sexy all right, but what a mean guy. Sakura slapped herself as she caught herself checking the patient out.

'Must be the lack of sleep and too many cups of caffeine.' She thought absently.

"I'm sorry, but you have to stay a bit. You're injuries are not even healed yet and you had just a surgery not many hours ago." Sakura amended.

"I want to leave now." He stated once more forcefully.

'Okay, mean and stubborn. Just my luck that I am stuck with him.' Sakura stifled a sigh as she pasted on her smile again. "I'm sorry, but you can't. Mr…?" Sakura raised a brow when he did not fill her in of his name. "Ano…what is your name?" Sakura asked looking at the man on the bed. He furrowed his brow a bit but did not offer any answers. Sakura strutted toward the edge of the bed and took out the clipboard that usually contains the patient's name and general information. She scrunched her brows together when a blank met her gaze. Thinking that the nurse had forgotten to filled in, she took a pen from the white coat and prepared to fill in.

"Your name, sir?" Sakura asked, her fingers poised above the sheet.

"…I don't know." He replied softly as Sakura looked at him perplexed.

"I don't remember." He muttered as Sakura's lips took a shape of an 'O'.

Damn! She was so looking forward to lunch too!

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Author's note: Okay, so I finally sat my tush down and watched all of the Naruto's episodes available. I felt that I get to know the characters better now and that somehow, I could write them in their original characters without being so OOC.

Second, while I was traveling back from California, I spent my six hours on the plane plotting out my next story line and then out of nowhere, I was so inspired to write this story up. I was so glad that my laptop was with me and I was able to established some chapters.

Third, since I already wrote a couple of chapters already, expect an update for this story weekly or earlier, unless I plan to change the storyline.

English is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes.

Anyway, drop a review to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed but not FLAMES!!!!


	2. Bad Day

Chapter 2: Bad Day

X

Disclaimer: This applied to _**ALL **_of the chapters of GEA since I will likely forget to post up. I do not own Naruto.

X

X

Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Daniel power: Bad Day.

X

X

X

Sakura stared at the man in front of her with an expression of something akin to shock as his stare turned into a glare. Sakura blinked and licked her dry lips. Okay, so far she had established that he had amnesia and that he was still mad or annoy, whichever one it was. She did a double check on the chart but nothing was written except his current state, which she took a wild guess that the nurse had hurriedly jotted down while he was resting. Biting her lips, she was contemplating whether to let Tsunade handle the situation once she gets back or just take the matter into her own hand and just test him herself.

"Do you remember anything?" Sakura tried another approach as she took a seat on the chair near the bed. He continued to glare at her but shook his head no.

"No name, no address or where you came from?" she persisted and he let out a low growl that had her raised her brows.

"Okay. A simple no would suffice." Sakura muttered underneath her breath as she wrote more notes down onto the paper.

"Hn." He replied as he turned his eyes to look out the window. Sakura reminded herself that she needs to deal with this matter calmly and respectfully since, he did not remember anything about his past. She guessed that she would be frustrated too.

"Okay. Tsunade should be back soon and I will have her take a look at you." Sakura said finally as she stood up getting ready to leave. His onyx flashed back to her almost mockingly.

"Aren't you a doctor? Why can't you do it?" he asked coldly.

Sakura narrowed her gaze just a tiniest bit but her professional smile remained in place. "Because the patients in the fourth floor are recovering from surgery and Tsunade takes care of them personally."

"Is this Tsunade a doctor?" he continued as if he did not notice her explanation.

"An excellent doctor." Sakura replied immediately.

"Then it is reasonable that she should hired an intelligent doctor as her staff, isn't it correct?"

Sakura was speechless. She does not know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. Was he deeming her worthy or indirectly calling her a liar? She reminded herself to calm down. It looked like the said man was not going to back down and if she looses her temper as well; it will all go downhill from here. Keeping her smile in place, she tried another approach. "That's reasonable, but unless Tsunade direct an order, my hands are tied and I am unable to do anything. It seemed that you are not in so much pain. The painkiller should take affect soon and you will be resting for a while. Besides, with your injuries, I'm surprised that you are able to move and talk this much."

"I don't want to go back to sleep." He bit out bitterly. Sakura was beyond her control and she wanted nothing more to do with this unreasonable man. It was as if she was dealing with a bear with a soar tooth or a child with no presents under a tree during Christmas season. That is it. It clicked in her mind. He was doing all of this on purpose. Men in pain are so predictable. Sakura decided that by fighting fire with fire would not put out the flames.

"If you stay awake, you'll be writhing in agony." She said her tone gentle. He seemed to calm down a bit. Encouraged, Sakura continued. "We'll try to get in contact with your family."

"Che." He said before leaning back against the bed. Sakura helped him by fluffing up his pillow and handed him a glass of water. He took a sip, handed back to her grudgingly as she took it, and placed it on the rolling cart.

"Someone will be here to check up on you once you're awake." She said with a smile before walking out of the room. The nurses piled in front of the door, ears pressed against the wooden door closely. They blushed when Sakura abruptly opened the door with more force than usual.

"We…didn't hear any screaming and…wanted to know if you're okay, Doc." One of the nurses mumbled as the others nodded mutely. Sakura suppressed a smile. They were much older then her, some with kids of their own, but when a hot new patient arrived, they bunched together like gossiping grandmas. Sakura found it as an amusement. Of course, the only reason was probably the fact that he was from another town and young.

"I need a nurse stationed for him and it seemed that he might have caught a case of amnesia. Please report this to Tsunade-shishou about this." Sakura said before walking toward the elevator ignoring the opened mouth nurses who stared after her then piled against the window to see their troublesome but hot young patient asleep.

"How does she do it?" one voice asked in amazement.

"Sex appeal." Another answered before the whole crowd of nurses went back to their job.

X

X

X

Sakura opened the lock to her house and went inside after picking up two days worth of mail from the mailbox. Nothing but bills and more bills. Closing the door gently, she closed the door and head straight for the bathroom. Adjusting the water temperature, she poured in some bath soap and waited for the water to rise to the right height. Getting rid of her garbs, she stepped into the warm water and sighed contentedly.

It seemed just like yesterday since she graduated from Maine Medical School. It took her only seven years to graduate with the top ten percent of her class and she could not be more proud of herself. Of course, having the legendary Tsunade taking her under her wing was an added bonus. Sakura reminisced over her training with Tsunade and shivered. She had stayed up most the day and night studying verbally and memorized each medicine from modern pills to the ancient herbs. It was harsh especially when it comes to dissecting human flesh. Of course, she had practiced on deceased people who had donated their body for scientific purposes, but when she first graduated from college and a young intern at the hospital, she had operated singled handedly, with a few points from Tsunade, on a gunshot wound and saved the man's life. It was that moment that she felt something close to relief and happiness of her heart. Tsunade had explained that she was a natural talent, but no natural talent could be perfect if it was not put to practice. Sakura did just that and managed to graduate early with a master degree in the medical field.

She knew that she could make a lot more money than the hospital could offer in Maine. Of course, when in comes to money, California and New York offered the most salary but Sakura found that she lived comfortable in New England surrounded by her friends and the people she knew since she was little. It was more comforting than making triple her regular salary.

She decided to rinse herself since she has just enough time to eat lunch and catch a few hours of nap before heading back to the hospital for her evening shift. Some might called her crazy for spending almost every waking minute of her life in the hospital but they could not be more wrong. It had become her second home and more often than not, Sakura found herself bored at her house aside from when she has done sleeping. She actually found it a waste of time to sit on her behind while people are being injured.

Wrapping herself in her fluffy pink terry cloth bathrobe, she shivered fro the cold before combing her long pink hair with her fingers and letting it dry while she search for something to eat. Walking barefoot to the kitchen, she grimaced when she opened her fridge and it was empty saved from a carton of orange juice and a few chewy bars. She had not done food shopping for days since she eats out at the hospital and small restaurants for the past three weeks. Her mother would surely berate her if she found her daughter lacking nutrition.

The shrilling of the telephone cut through the silence. Sakura took one of the chewy bars, unwrapped the plastic before biting off the first bite, and chewed it as she walked toward the phone. Lifting the device, she placed it next to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ne Sakura-chan, Hinata said that you've been at the hospital for days." A loud voice broke through and Sakura resisted the urge to giggle. Her best friend was never going to change even though he was married.

"Somewhat inaccurate information. Only two days, Naruto." Sakura corrected.

"Bah! Tell that Tsunade-baachan to let her other worker help out too." Naruto complained over the phone.

"They did help out." Sakura pointed out patiently as she took another bite off the bar.

"Anyway, Hinata wants you to come over since you don't have food in you apartment." Naruto continued.

"How'd you know that?" Sakura asked with a quirked brow.

"Because we've got a camera installed in your kitchen." Naruto replied sarcastically.

Sakura laughed. "Okay. I'll be there in a bit."

X

X

X

X

Sasuke directed his glare toward the nurse in menace as she kept on chattering about god knows what. He was at the edge of his patient because of several reasons, one of them be that he could only remember his first name because the nurse had found a handkerchief inside the pocket of his trouser! It was preposterous. He did not even remember why he was in this place.

Second, where was the other Doctor? At least he could tolerate her presence. Not that he liked her or anything but, she did not seem to babble on non-stop like the nurses that he came in contact with. This had turned out to be a very bad day and if someone does not remove this creature in white nursing outfit, he was liable to kill. More of himself than others.

The door creaked opened as an older blond woman stepped in with a clipboard and a frown on her face.

"You're Sasuke, right?" she said absently as she flipped the pages over. "It seemed that Sakura was right. You do have a case of amnesia." She muttered and Sasuke caught the name Sakura.

"Hn." He replied. _'No shit.' _He thought inside his mind.

"We can't get in contact with any of your family members since we have no identity of you whatsoever."

"Hn."

"Your car and your belongings were burned beyond recognition when your car exploded and nothing was left to be identified." She continued.

"Hn."

A vein appeared dangerous over Tsunade's forehead as she waited for anything beside the 'Hn.' Sound he was currently making.

"You also lost your ability to form coherent sentences also, I see." She remarked and got his narrowing glare as an answer.

"Melanie, a word please." Tsunade said as she stepped outside the door with Melanie followed suited. As soon as the door closed, Tsunade turned to asked.

"Have you been dealing with this all day?"

"Not really. Doctor Haruno came by this morning and managed to calm him down until the painkiller kicked in and he seemed more interactive towards her." He replied.

Tsunade grinned. She was not in the mood dealing with patient who are not going to cooperate and the young man inside was definitely one of those. Since he had taken a liking toward Sakura, the problem had solved itself.

"All right. Just keep him at bay until Sakura gets here." Tsunade said before walking toward the elevator.

"Yes ma'am"

X

X

X

Sakura shrugged on her white coat as soon as she got into the hospital and clocked in. after a hearty and joyful lunch at Naruto, she was stuffed as a turkey on Thanksgiving Day and was on full energy to get to work.

Walking out of the changing room, she went in search for Tsunade. She hoped that the nurse had sent in a request for the scanning of the patient. Greeting a few passing by nurses and co-worker with a warm smile, she knocked on the front office of Tsunade and went in when she heard a slight ruffle from the inside.

"Ah, Sakura. I was looking for you earlier." Tsunade said absently as she did not look up from the screen of the computer.

"What about?" Sakura asked as she took a seat across from Tsunade.

"The patient, Sasuke I believed." Sakura nodded as she recognized which one she was talking about. "I was in contact with Chief Nara this morning and it turned out that this Sasuke had no immediate relative that we could get in contact of. No information whatsoever. It looks like we're going to have to keep him until he regains his memory back."

"He could be from anywhere." Sakura murmured.

"Exactly. By the way, Melanie requested a patient change. Her current one is giving her deep migraine and she was thinking of filing in a law suit."

Sakura winced. "That bad huh?"

"Bad is not the word I would use but close. I heard that you are the only one who could handle him." Tsunade continued.

Sakura got a bad feeling about this. She was not going to face the incorrigible man if she could help it. "So I assigned you to be his doctor until he recovers from amnesia."

"Eh?" Sakura asked in surprised. "You're kidding right?"

Tsunade gave her one of her look of 'Do-I-look-like-I'm-telling-a-joke?'

"But…" Sakura protested weakly.

Tsunade leaned back against the chair with a sigh. "Sakura, I would love to drop him off on the nearest police station or even a bus stop, but his wounds are barely closing up. Think of it as a personal favor for your dear old mentor." Tsunade said seriously. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get used to him."

"But…"

"Sakura, I know that you have this special ability to help people in need. You have done a great job so far and I am glad that you are a part of my staff. Are you going to turn your back on a patient who really needed your skill during his hard time?"

Sakura bit her lips. "No." she finally answered weakly.

Tsunade's face stretched into a grin. "I knew you wouldn't. Anyway, it's best that you go check on him."

Sakura nodded before getting up from the chair and walked toward the door. Her fingers poised inches from the doorknob. "Shishou, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you giving in the demand of this particular patient? Normally, you would not bother to go to this extent to assign any personal doctor for just a patient."

"Who knows…" Tsunade replied just as she turned back to the screen. Sakura exited the door when she did not get any real answer.

Tsunade leaned back and grinned as soon as she heard the door closed. Right there on her screen, the name Sasuke Uchiha was seen along with his pictures.

X

X

X

AN::Uh oh, just what is Tsunade planning???

Drop a review!!!!!!!!


	3. Saving Me

Chapter Three: Saving Me

X

Disclaimer: Applied to all of the chapters of Green Eyed Angel. I do not own Naruto.

X

X

X

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

Nickelback: Savin' Me.

X

X

X

X

Sasuke finally closed his eyes in peace after heaving to use up all of his energy glaring at the nosy nurses who poke their noses into his room every damn minute. He was sure that the doctor from yesterday would be back today since he had sent away all of the nurses with one of his infamous glare that seemed to fried brains. Well, that and a couple of growls and curses and his refusal to be treated any longer. He heard that the nurse stationed to him from last night had requested a change. He could not be any happier.

Aside from all that, he was still confused as hell. He was told that he had amnesia and he could undoubtedly recover in a few weeks or earlier. Something inside of him snapped. He was not sure what it was but he knows for sure that he could not afford any waste time. His injuries were still sore as hell but he was not the one to complain since he wanted out of this place as soon as possible. The hospital should be able to contact some of his unknown family member was his first thought, and he was sitting on his behind doing nothing but twiddled his thumbs waiting for the answer.

The knocked on the door cut through his thoughts as he scowled. This time, it had better not be another female species or he would loose it completely. The knob turned and a flash of pink hair was the first thing he seen. Feeling slightly better that it was not another nurse coming to harass him, he settled down a bit but the scowl was still in place.

"Hello, how are you this fine evening?" the pink haired doctor said cheerfully. After her conversation with Tsunade, Sakura concluded that she would undoubtedly be nice to him even if it kills her in the process.

"Che." He replied uncaringly as he slid his gaze toward the ceiling. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. Whoever this Sasuke was, he was undoubtedly the most arrogant man she had ever come across. He must have been one of those stuck up jerk until he had knocked his head and even then, Sakura concluded that his arrogance was the only thing that he did not forget.

"Anyway, I'm sure that you've already been informed of your current status." Sakura said waiting for his reaction. "I'm sure that the police would try their best to investigate where you are from and contact your family, but for now, we'll just have to make do."

Not a single remark from him. Sakura tried again. "You know, you're the first of many who has amnesia. The last person who did was about ten years ago when he wandered into the forest and fainted with tattered clothes. It took him a long while to recover his memory but it turned out a happy ending."

"…" Sakura waited for him to say anything and when he opened his mouth, she eagerly leaned in to listen. "You're annoying." He finally said with a weird look on his face. Sakura stopped short before turning to look at him. Seconds ticked by, as she was speechless. That was something she did not expect to hear. She could feel her lips twitching dangerously and before she know it, she and thrown her head back and laughed heartily, not a fake laugh or a force laugh, but a genuine laugh that chimed like silver bells.

"So I have been told." She replied after her laughter had died down. "That aside, I have to change your bandage and clean your wound." Sakura said as she took the cart that the nurse had rolled in and left by the door. "I heard you gave a hard time and refuse to let anyone touches you."

Sasuke grunted. It was on the tip of his tongue to yell at her and ask her how she would react if they fondle you instead of doing their job.

"I'm going to untie your gown." She said before Sasuke felt the string of the hospital gown came apart.

Sakura refrained herself from blushing at the sight. Even though he was covered in bandages, the ripple of corded muscles stood out along with his pale skin. Undoing the gauze layer by layer, she could feel her inner persona jumping and screaming in joy as she glanced at another patch of perfect flesh. Oh, god was it hot in here or was it just her? Slapping her inner self mentally for voicing something as outrageous as this, she concentrated on her task at hand, but the damages were done. Undoing the bandages meant that she has to touch his upper body and unconsciously, she stole a glance at his perfect eight-pack abdomen. Her inner persona was having a field day as she took in every inch of the exposed skin. Bad Sakura.

Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk. He knew that she, like every other female was undoubtedly staring openly at his muscle. He was not attracted to her or anything, but as a male specimen, his ego would suffer immensely if she did not take a moment or so to ogle. He heard her draw in a shaky breath before pulling the cart closer to her and wrung the towel of the water before she dabbed it gently across the painful swelling area then applied it with some ointment before wrapping the gauzes.

Sakura congratulated herself once she finished the back. Now, it was time to do the front. Readjusting her position, she laid him gently on his back before proceeding to peel away the gauze. Repeating her earlier method, Sakura controlled herself, as her gaze never wavered from the wound. Ogling at him in her mind was more than enough. She did not want him to catch her doing it in reality. She was a professional damn it!

Sakura did not wavered her gaze from the wound and it took every last once of her concentration not to blush crimson. She had paled her mind on something else rather than on the current situation such as what she would cook for dinner or just eat out again. She did have a craving for pasta lately. Maybe she should stop by the Italian Restaurant around the corner from her street.

Sasuke pretended to look anywhere but the pink haired doctor in front of him. She looked rather spaced out than concentrating her mind on the job. He tried to catch her making even one mistake so he could have a reason to yell at her since his pent up anger was at its limit. Too bad, she did not make any.

This entire situation was ridiculous. Here he was, stuck in some unknown hospital in the middle of nowhere and his so call family did not bother posting signs or reporting to the authorities for missing a brother or a father or son or even a nephew twice removed. When he gets his memory back, they are go all going to get his wrath.

"We're not in the middle of nowhere. This is New England and you are in Saint. Marcus Hospital." Sakura soft voice replied offhandedly.

Sasuke brows twitch. Could she read his mind? Was she some psychopathic with telepathy ability?

"No I'm not reading your mind. If you had not mumbled underneath your breath, I would not have heard. You're very good at concealing your emotions." She remarked calmly before reaching out toward a pair of scissor and cut the gauze. "There. All done. Now, I want you to rest some more. Your wounds are healing at an exceptionally fast rate and if this keeps up, you'll be able to return to normal in no time." She finished with a smile.

"Che." He muttered but made no move to do as she said. Sakura bit her tongue. He was being so difficult!

"I could always call in one of the nurses to stay her until you're asleep." Sakura said with a shrug as she secretly hid a smile. Bingo! His face paled a bit as he settled back against the pillow and promptly closed his eyes.

'What a tiring and troublesome patient' Sakura thought as she walked out and closed the door behind her. 'Great. Now I sound like Shikamaru.' Maybe she will take up on Tsunade offer for a few drinks after all.

X

X

X

Sakura was glad that these past few days had been pretty good. So far, Sasuke had not given her trouble with his smart remarks. He had simply given her the silent treatment and she could not be any happier, but a little peeve that he could riled her up with his 'Hn' and 'Che'. It was seriously getting on her very last nerve and she had a suspicion that he was enjoying her predicament. She was considering suggesting to Tsunade that he should be placed in the second grade to reform his sentence structures. On the bright side, he was a remarkable fast healer. The surgery should have taken a toll on most people but Sasuke had handled the recovery pretty well. The phrase 'Bastards die hard' ran through her mind and she could not agree more.

As much as he irritates her, she could not help but noticed that he had a soft side for animal. The event happened a yesterday when a stray kitten jumped through the opened window of the fourth floor and Sakura had no idea how the little creature was able to jump that high. Sasuke had gotten off his bed and spoke to the kitten softly before sighing and went back to sit on the bed. The little cat must have found a liking to him because it hopped onto the bed and rubbed against his side while mewing softly. Sasuke had glared softly at the creature before he gave up and patted on the head a few times. Sakura swallowed a giggle as she watched the whole scene behind the half open door. Maybe if she could get permission to bring a puppy or a bunny during his treatment, he would ease up on her a bit.

Surprisingly, his memory had not returned one bit. She had sat down with him one afternoon, prodding him to tell her if he remembers anything at all. That had lead to a disaster of shouting and glaring and Sakura calling him names, which he responded with a simple 'You're annoying'. Now, she was back for another session. She dread on how this one will turn out.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully as she pushed the door open.

"Back for another torture session so early?" he said coldly as he refused to look at her. Repeatedly telling herself not to loose her cool, she kept her smile in place. Just when she thought they had made some progress, he reverted to his obnoxious self. Maybe she should have brought some cute pets along. Anyway, today she had gotten permission from Tsunade to try something a little different.  
"How would you like to go out for a walk today?" she said nicely.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze. After she did not offer any more words, curiosity got him. "Where?" he asked grudgingly.

Sakura smile widened. "Out in the garden. We have one exclusively for patients."

"Che. I don't want to associate with anyone." He said arrogantly.

'Yes, no wonder you have a social skill of a gorilla.' she mused but tried again, for both of their sakes as well as the rest of the people who had to work in this hospital that has to put up with his crappy mood swing.

"No one is going to be there this early in the morning." She replied and she could see his expression was starting to give in.

"Hn." He finally said and Sakura smiled smugly.

Sakura 1, Sasuke 0.

X

X

X

The garden was in full bloom and Sakura could not be any happier that she managed to visit the garden especially when the cherry blossoms are in bloom. She slid a glance toward her somewhat grumpy patient trudging along the path with a scowl on his handsome face. At least he was not complaining as he did back in the room.

They walked in silence most of the time and occasionally Sakura would point out different types of flower they came across. Sasuke just grunt and replied with a 'Hn'. They settled down on a granite stone bench after a ten minutes walk around the perimeter which had brightened up her mood a lot. However, the same could not be said to her patient. He would stare into space every now and then and tuned her out completely. She tried to snap him out only to receive one of his glares. She was starting to become immune to those glare of his.

"You know, cherry blossoms are very rare in New England. Did you know that no matter how beautiful they are, they never last long because of their short life span?"

"Hn." He replied noncommittally.

"If you keep frowning like that, you'll get frown lines all over your face." Sakura said teasingly. Sasuke turned towards her with a glare that clearly said, 'Do-I-look-like-I-care?' but she could see that he was trying his hardest to control the ticking of his upper lips.

"Black hair." He murmured out before turning his gaze away.

"Pardon me?" Sakura asked as she leaned in closer to hear him better.

"I remembered a black haired woman." He replied absently. Sakura got excited as she tried to stay in her seat.

"Okay, what does she look like?" Sakura continued to probed him gently.

"Dark hair, white skin, she's always smiling." He said softly. Sakura grimaced. She did not want to ruin his thoughts by telling him that he was probably describing one-third of the population in America.

"What is she to you?"

Sasuke scrunched his brows together as if he wanted to think harder, probing his brain until he fully remember who this mysterious was. Seconds ticked by before he leaned his head into his palms and gave a tiny groan. "I…I can't remember." He finally said dejectedly. Sakura lowered her eyes. She felt bad that she had pushed him beyond his limits and now he was suffering.

"I'm sorry. I should not have asked you so many questions." She apologized.

Sasuke looked up at her sincere face before he allowed a small smirk to show. "Damn right you shouldn't."

Sakura giggled before she threw her head back and laughed. Sasuke inwardly smiled as the sound of silver bells reached his ears. She has a nice laugh, he finally decided.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" Sakura asked when she had calmed down a bit, though a trace of smile remained on her face, making her looked so innocent.

Sasuke groaned. "Do not make me go back there."

Sakura smiled. "Okay. A few more minutes then."

X

X

X

Tsunade opened the door to her office as she shrugged off the white lab coat and draped it on top of the leather swirling chair. Some might consider six o'clock in the morning early, but for her, it had been a long night. She had forgotten what her home looked like for the past week only stopping by briefly between shifts so that she could change into new set of clothes or for a quick shower. She had also gotten tired of hospital food.

Setting herself tiredly down onto the soft leather sofa, she rubbed her eyes with a sigh. Her moment was ruined however when a soft sound from her computer announced that she received an E-mail. Reaching forward toward the mouse, she maneuvered the tiny device and clicked on the screen to load the mail. Seconds later, it appeared on the monitor and it read:

_How's he doing? He could be a tad stubborn sometimes, but underneath all that laid a very sensitive man. Please take your time and patient with him. I know that I left him in good hands. I really appreciate what you are doing and I hope to see him with the person he really deserves and love._

_From,_

_U.M_

Tsunade smiled a bit when she finished reading the E-mail. Hitting the reply, button, she typed in a few sentences as her eyes strayed toward the garden where her most favored apprentice and former student sat inches away from the Uchiha man, who at the moment was scowling while Sakura's face was lit up in mischief. They will be a good match, that pair. Whoever said that opposite attract had never witnessed it first-hand like Tsunade.

X

X

X

Sakura walked towards Tsunade's office at exactly twelve on the dot with a bottle of Poland Spring in her hand. It had been a good day so far. Not too many people were admitted with any serious injuries except for a man who accidentally punctured his palm with a nail but he was taken care of immediately by the available doctor. Sakura would have loved to help handle the situation but a certain black haired man refused to let another nurse or doctor neared him except for her. The rest of the staff gladly offered to take her place and let her tends to the onyx-eyed man who had a smug expression on his face at his victory.

She should be irritated that he was acting this way, demanding to be near her to be near him when she should be taking care of the rest of her patients, but she could not denied that she liked his unspoken attention either. Even though he did not voice it, she could clearly see that he was comfortable in her presence unlike the rest of the people he met during his stay here. It helped her feel a bit better knowing that she had done a small part of her job even simple things like making a patient felt like he belongs. However, it goes beyond that as much as she tried to deny it. She had gained an attention of a man whom she had known all her life. He was a total stranger to her safe for the fact that he only ended up here was because of the accident in the first place. She did not know where he came from or who he was only she realized that every time he turn to look at her with his intense eyes, she felt like she was in a trance of abyss that seemed to pulled her in.

Slapping herself out of the ridiculous thought, she schooled her features. She was a professional doctor, damn it. No man with eyes like those that onyx gem was going to make her disobeyed the unspoken rules of the hospital, and having a romantic thoughts about a patient who was in her care was definitely a no-no.

After clearing her thoughts and mind a few minutes, she knocked on the door before hearing a faint 'come in; from Tsunade. Pushing the knob, Sakura strode in and smiled at her mentor.

"You look like you need a drink." Sakura joked as she took a seat opposite of Tsunade.

"Don't I know it?" Tsunade said tiredly as Sakura laughed. "Anyway, how's the progress? Did he remember anything?"

"Not so much I'm afraid. I took him out this morning into the garden to clear his mind and he said that he seen flashes of a woman with dark hair and dark eyes."

'_His mother._' Tsunade mused as she continued to listen to Sakura, her face blank of any expression.

"I asked him who she was but he did not seem to remember. He suffered a headache after that."

"I see. But you did the right thing by taking him out of the hospital environment. A person with amnesia needs to be surrounded by everyday things to become familiarize with his old memory and recover faster. I am not surprised to hear that the garden probably triggered some memory inside of him." Tsunade said thoughtfully.

"I agree. He was becoming frustrated with the room that he seemed to throw unexpected tantrums." Sakura remarked.

Tsunade mentally smiled. "I heard. It seemed that even his good looks did not help his mood with the female nurses. Sakura, I need you to do me a personal favor."

Sakura raised a brow. "What is it?"

"For the better of the hospital and future law suits of traumatize from the staff, I need you to take care of Sasuke."

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" Sakura asked confusingly.

"I meant let him stay with you for a while. He seemed to be in a better condition with his fast healing ability and I think that it would help tremendously with recovering his memories."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest only to close it. "Is that even legal?"

"Of course. Think of it as a charity case. You are helping a man in need of a warm home, a man with no memory of whom he was if you do not want to think of it as businesslike. Do you have the heart to let him wander around and possibly get raped by raging hormone teenagers?"

Sakura raised her brow at Tsunade strange logic. "You think he'd get raped?"

Tsunade shrugged. "You know how female nurses react to him. Do you think any less of teenagers?"

"Why can't you just hand him over to the police?"

"I don't think any of those policemen did anything really bad in their past life to deal with a menace like Sasuke." Tsunade remarked dryly. Sakura smiled at this.

So true. If she did not have a patient of a saint, she would have been so sure that she would knock him out when she first met him. When he was conscious, of course.

"I'll throw in a two weeks vacation with full paid."

Sakura eyes widened. "Are you bribing me?" she asked with amusement.

Tsunade smirked. "Whatever works. Besides, I want my hospital to go back to normal. That means no nurses with a lovesick expression on their faces and doing their duties instead of chatting like fan girls. I don't think their husbands like it either."

"I think that if given the chance, Sasuke would be a dead meat now with all the beating he'll receive from the angry mob of husbands."

"Exactly." Tsunade agreed. "So what will it be?"

"Well, I can't exactly turn down a free two weeks and still gets paid so I guess I have no choice." Sakura said with a sigh. Tsunade inwardly smiled when she heard the exact same phrase from a certain Sasuke Uchiha when she told him the news.

"Good. His things are packed and ready to go." Tsunade said with a nod.

"So you knew I was going to take it?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, even if you had not agreed to it, I was going to force him onto you anyway." Tsunade said with a devious smirk as Sakura backed away from the room slowly with a weird expression on her face.

X

X

X

Okay, how are Sasuke and Sakura going to live together when their opinions are different as night and day? Stay tune and fine out on the next chapter!

Thanks for all of the reviews. Very encouraging as always. I love long reviews and I love reading your thoughts and opinion on this. It gives me ideas to use for the next chapters!

For those who are wondering when I am going to update Beyond Temptation, its going

to be a while since I am so stuck on writer block for this story. I apologize and I will try

to get the chapters out as soon as my head starts clearing up.


End file.
